1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a critical care unit for both human and veterinary use, for patients in critical condition, in need of life saving or supporting heat, humidity, oxygen (O.sub.2), nebulization, to sustain or improve upon vital life functions. More particularly, the invention pertains to an incubator providing heat, humidity, oxygen and nebulization capability, and to an anesthetic induction chamber with anesthetic induction capability.
The modular critical care unit is a device which is used for the health care of both human infants and animal patients. It has the capability to provide heat, humidity, O.sub.2, nebulization, and anesthetics, for the patient within the chamber.